Forgotten
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: She was trapped in a damned house and just wished for an escape, when someone comes she runs. Implied SessKag Complete


Forgotten  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi owns it.  
~ The rain steady on the roof that housed a forgotten woman, the woman had no family left, no life left in her torn body. The woman shook her mane of dark hair, thinking such thoughts were bad for your health. A torn and battered laugh ripped forth from the woman's throat to escape from her once beautiful lips. The clothes that adorned her figure were old and covered with grim, making it evident that she had yet to wash for a week, maybe more. Her dull black hair clung to her shallow skin; her skin once glowing with health had diminished to something less than a cockroaches' brown shell.  
  
That was how He had found her. He perfect in his white rain jacket, white pressed pants, and (guess what) white shoes, spotless even with the rain. He had a face of an angel, a mind of a devious CEO, and a heart of someone who had known true (and utter) loneliness that came with the burden of beauty that exceeded anyone on this Earth. He looked to be only twenty years old, Kagome thought sadly, so young and yet so comfortable with the ever present hear wrenching loneliness.  
  
Kagome, who was the forgotten woman, sat huddled in the corner of the small abandoned home. The home sat a top a hill that looked over the grand (and crowded) metropolis of Tokyo. Tokyo a city filled with the insane, the lonely, and the occasional kind hearted people.  
  
He stepped forward, surely now he could see what mess that had once been the famous woman star, Kagome Higurashi. Famous, Kagome hated that word; it only brings heartache and loneliness among the thousands of people that seem to love you. But no when you are in trouble, no one cares; no one looks at you the same. Kagome knew the pain and joy that came with being famous, the most famous star. But Kagome had never even thought of the problem that would pose. She had had a stalker, which was why she was in this damned hut of a house. Her stalker, which he called himself "The Bringer of Souls", (how mundane is that?) had kidnapped her, he was even nice enough to bring her new clothes (she had been wearing her nightgown when she was ripped from all that she had grown accustomed to).  
  
Kagome was then left alone, he had been caught she knew, she read the papers that came here (oddly enough). The Bringer of Souls had been sentenced Death Row. Something he should have gotten but she, Kagome, did not deserve what fate had thrown at her. Fate had given her the singing voice of a goddess, the body of one and even the speaking voice of one, but Fate had also played a role into getting her into this house. This house! If (and when) Kagome got out of here she was officially going to have it bulldozed then having the debris burned with flames so intense it would make Hell look cold and after that pour tons of salt on the ground so nothing could grow in this damned spot on Earth.  
  
The police had learned of the kidnappers real name, Naraku Gouka, his translated name, Hell Hell-Fire. Kagome was going to allow a fake laugh to spill from her lips but thought better of it the man was still looking around for something, maybe even someone. The corner in which she was huddled in was covered in filth that would have made a weak hearted woman swoon at such disgusting dirt. Kagome had gotten use to it, by now.  
  
"I do not think she is here Master." Another man walked in. Fifty at the most, Kagome thought at the hunched man walking in. He had graying hair but he also had a good patch of golden strands waiting to be taken over by the impending gray. His clothes were not as neat as the Anal Clothed Man (Kagome called him thus in her head) in the white but had a more homely look to him. His brown pants, blacks boots, dark green hat, and his black raincoat; he reminded the woman of her late father.  
  
"That man said she would be here." The Anal Clothed Man spoke in a hushed whisper afraid that he would scare something away. "I must find her. I just have to. The Gouka man said that he lied to her when he had been here. She has family, they had just moved to America because of the pain of the loss of their only daughter."  
  
Kagome gasped, a mistake she realized when both men looked at her corner. Please do not notice me, go away, let me wallow in my own pain, Kagome thought madly while putting her hands over head. That one action showed where she truly was. A smile broke upon SesshoMaru's (Anal Clothed Man) angelic face. He stepped followed, his white shoes never getting smudge by the grim that covered the ground in layers.  
  
"Get away!" Kagome screamed. In an attempt to get away, she pushed off of the ground and away from the wall, showing her height of a small five feet five inches, she was never known for her height. The men both stepped followed to help her catch her balance when she tilted towards the ground, but she shook her head dismissing any doubts or any memories. With the last thought of, goodbye to all that is normal, Kagome ran out of the back. Not even bothering with the door.  
  
"Get her!" SesshoMaru yelled at his servant.  
  
"Hai Master." The man ran out from the front to call the others that were with them. "She's running, get her. She went that way." He pointed to the south, towards Tokyo.  
  
Kagomes' feet hit the ground with the force of someone that was afraid of getting caught. Her labored breathing didn't help her concentrate on running either. But she had caught sight of Tokyo Tower and planned to run all the way there, if need be. The city she wished to forget had become the city she wished to be in. She still remembered where her home was. Her home was probably the second most expensive house left from Sengoku, the first being the Emperors' home.  
  
The clothes that clung to her petite figure flew along with her fast running, but she realized panic creping into her mind, she was slowing down. The clean fresh air was taking its toll on Kagome; she had been accustomed to the dirt filled air in that house. She suddenly stopped. There was noise coming towards her, Kagome swung her head around to the back of her, and she was not imagining it. There was music coming towards her! Maybe she was close to the deserted road, maybe someone was coming to save her, someone had answered her prays! But what if it wasn't someone nice and kind but someone evil and demented? What would and should she do then?  
  
Turning back towards Tokyo she started walking, trying to get use to the sweet clean air so she could start running again. The techno beats of Daft Punk were coming closer. She started running, she saw a sign among the greenery that Tokyo was only one quarter of a mile away. But that quarter could by her deathbed.  
  
She could faintly hear the constant hum of cars. Oh she almost wept with joy at the sounds of city life, though she had gotten use to the sounds of the surrounding forest, she did wish for the social part of the city. She was so afraid of the quiet she was ready to scream with her rage, once she had dreamt of quiet plains of flowers but now she dreamt of the city, the noise, the people, and even the rudeness. A village would have been more to her liking but a city did have its advantages. Like fast food places or the police station. Kagome figured that she might have to run to the police station before going and getting clean clothes. Clean clothes. Just the sound of it brought immense joy inside of Kagome.  
  
The beats of Janet Jackson had now been plaguing Kagome, but as she approached the city limits, she didn't hear it anymore. Maybe, just maybe I heard it inside of my mind, Kagome thought as she walked along the sidewalks. She was receiving dirty looks and pity looks, none of which she wanted but mostly just the pity looks she could have done without. A young woman probably her own age, nineteen walked up to her.  
  
She had bouncy flaming red and gold hair, with equally bright green eyes, they were not a lit in pity or disgust but rather sadness and sympathy. She was wearing what one expected a college person to wear. She even had a book bag.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" The young woman's voice was concerned as well.  
  
"Do you know where the police station is?" Kagome found her voice even though it did sound a little un-used.  
  
"Why yes, let me just get you a map. I am a foreign exchange student and really need it but I will find my way." The young woman spoke as she searched her book bag. "Ah here it is. See this little black dot that's the Ministry of Justice. I think that would be the best place to go."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed while running off towards the Ministry of Justice.  
  
SesshoMaru was heading into the Ministry of Justice as his servants wandered behind him in silence. They had gone to find a forgotten singer, found her but she ran off. She probably thinks I work with that Gouka man, SesshoMaru thought bitterly to himself, how could she think that I worked with that man. I miss her so terribly, SesshoMaru's sad thoughts were the only things that he could keep top himself now.  
  
As his graceful steps were leading him to the stairs that lead him to the head of the Ministry of Justice office (his own office), a certain person came running in. How perfect, she comes right to us, SesshoMaru thought his spirits lifting somewhat.  
  
Kagome's feet pounded on the cement as she made it to the Ministry of Justice. When I get home I am so buy shoes and socks, Kagome thought off hand. Coming to the door she ran straight in creating commotion. The secretary looked up from her desk to see Kagome stumble in and ran to help her.  
  
"Dear are you okay?" The secretary's frantic voice reached Kagome's ears but she did not answer them before she caught her breath.  
  
"I need to speak with the head of this place and now." Kagome's voice rang clear over the whispers of the crowd. Oh great I really hope I am not going to be in any magazines, Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Okay, I am Sango, I will lead you to Minister of Justice." Sango helped Kagome up before turning around.  
  
SesshoMaru stood a top the stairs with a smirk playing on his full lips, his rain jacket gone showing his blue shirt underneath.  
  
"Sango," Kagome spoke it soft for only her to hear. "That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you, my father named me. I had no Mother; she left me as soon as I was born. But my Father stayed to raise me as best a man could." Sango sighed softly before looking up at the stairs. "Minister! This woman just ran into the building."  
  
Kagome dared to look up and almost jumped out of her skin. She was staring at Anal Clothed Man. Why has Fate tormented me once again, Kagome thought miserably, have I not suffered enough for one person? Or must I suffer for the people of this world. But that man looks so familiar, besides him being Anal Clothed Man, something about the way he stands and he looks at me.  
  
"Bring her into my office, I must get changed." With that SesshoMaru turned around and left, his servants slightly mad that The Kagome Higurashi was standing were they worked and SesshoMaru did not talk to her like he needed to. That Kagome had plagued his very thoughts for mouths after she disappeared, they had been madly in love, and she had just disappeared, but that was before she was found to be kidnapped.  
  
Sango guided her to the Ministers' office quietly talking with her. Kagome was grateful that someone was being nice to her; she had suffered yet maybe there was good in everything.  
  
"Sango, why do you work for that man?" Kagome wandered. Sango knew whom she was talking to and what she meant to Minister SesshoMaru, no one could be that dense. But it seemed as though the woman's memory had failed her and she didn't remember her love, SesshoMaru.  
  
"Well, it's good paying and I am treated with respect because I work here. Besides the Minister of Justice is not bad, maybe a little cold and rough around the edges but he does have a heart that just wants to be healed from his bad childhood."  
  
"That man was hurt when he was young?"  
  
"You will learn in all good time, now Kagome this is it, this is where I must say good day and have fun." Sango stepped away from Kagome. "I have a job to do and it is being neglected. Besides you are not going to die just 'cause you are going in there."  
  
"But." Kagome tried to protest but in her weakened state it was no good.  
  
"If it's and buts were candy and nuts.Oh well I can't remember the rest but no buts. Just go in there. Ja matte ne!" With that Sango left. Once again someone has left me alone, Kagome thought turning towards the door, why do I have the feeling as if someone special to me has forgot me? Kagome once again shook her head to reid of the thoughts that plagued her mind daily. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to the door and instantly felt a memory flash through her mind; she didn't catch much except her embracing a man with silver hair. Knocking briefly had her working out her unused arm, it hurt to lift it but she realized with a thought, she would have pains for the rest of her life because of her kidnapping.  
  
"Come in," A man's voice rang clear from the other side of the door. Nodding to herself, she walked in.  
  
SesshoMaru had known that she was standing out side his door thinking to herself. Maybe she went insane being by herself, The Minister of Justices thought to himself, but she was always such a strong willed woman. When he saw her walk in however, all the doubts, pain, and love rushed back into his being so fast his head was left a little dizzy.  
  
"You said that you wanted to see the head of this place," SesshoMaru spoke while going to his seat, "I am the head, Minister of Justices."  
  
"You were going to hurt me. Weren't you?" Kagome didn't want to go for that angle but her panic clouding her senses it was the only thing that came to her mouth.  
  
"I would never hurt or harm you in any way Kagome." SesshoMaru said with an edge to it. Kagome noticed that the edge was a defense against an insult, so she had known him. "Do you not remember me and what we had?"  
  
"I do not remember so much." Kagome said calmly. "I cannot even remember me own name. Kagome sounds to exotic for the likes of pitiful me." Her built up bitterness spilling forth, she had truly hit rock bottom.  
  
SesshoMaru got up and moved from around his desk, standing next to Kagome. The forgotten star looked up at him, her true emotions raw and naked, she collapsed into his chest to sob at her pent up sorrows. The Minister just patted and rubbed her back soothingly, the way he used to do it.  
  
"I have forgotten everything except the pain. I remember being famous and the joy I got from it but I mostly remember the agonizing pain of it all." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"I understand, I can tell you one thing," SesshoMaru waited a beat to continue, "I was your husband and will help you through this." Kagome nodded her head in agreement, even her heart agreed with what he had said. Now was just the beginning of her new life. All she had to do now was remember her old life to go on.  
  
The End  
~ I wrote this when I was bored and I hope you people thought it was fun and enjoyable. May be a little dark in the beginning but I tired to make it happier in the end. I wrote this just to past the time and do not think that I will continue it, if I get enough comments (and pleads) to write a second chapter, I might. But that is for the future and I am thinking of my present. Review if you want but I must warn ye, ye do not review there be no following chapter. Have fun and great holidays!  
  
Mistress Fluffy 


End file.
